


Huli Na Ang Lahat

by thebaekhyunpark



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaekhyunpark/pseuds/thebaekhyunpark
Summary: best friends sina chanyeol at baekhyun since they can remember so it was natural na sila ang pinili ng pamilya nila for an arranged marriage.minahal ni baekhyun ang asawa niya during their marriage while chanyeol was civil.pero dahil kasi gago si chanyeol, nawala ang lahat sa kanya.lahat.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Huli Na Ang Lahat

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first tagalog angst one-shot story, so please bear with me.
> 
> and i hope you like reading this as much as i was crying writing this.
> 
> 🖤

oo, gago siya. alam niya yun. pero kahit kailan hindi niya ginusto ang mga nangyari.

chanyeol placed the beer on the counter top as he ran his hands through his face roughly.

he looked and felt like absolute shit.

kahit siya mismo galit na galit sa sarili niya.

kulang na nga lang patayin niya ang sarili. pero isn't that what he's been doing for god knows how long?

ever since that day. he's been slowly dying inside, choosing to kill himself slowly.

like a slow burn from hell's fire - mula sa kaluluwa niya na puro itim na apoy ng galit, hiya, paghihinayang at lungkot.

he was guilty. the guilt would crash his throat at night making him squirm and thrash sa kanyang kama until he would calm himself and breathe.

until the gut-crushing realization comes to him like a storm na kung paano niya sinayang ang lahat lahat and there's no fucking thing he could do about it.

-

baekhyun was chanyeol's best friend. ever since nagka isip na sila they've always been together, practically joined at the hip.

close ang grupo nila since childhood dahil pare-pareho lang naman silang mga anak mayaman at mag business partners ang kani-kanilang mga magulang.

si kyungsoo yung mahiyain na close friend ni baekhyun na naging parte ng grupo nila ng naging sila ng mas nakakabatang pinsan ni chanyeol na si jongin.

si jongdae, ang kuya ni jongin na naging malapit rin kay baekhyun since mag kakalase silang tatlo nina chanyeol kaya natural lang naman na maging parte siya ng grupo.

yung huling addition sa small group nila ay sina minseok at sehun. naging kasintahan ni jongdae si minseok kaya parang automatic nalang na ma belong si minseok sa grupo nila, plus one lang yung pinsan nito na si sehun - yung bunso nilang lahat.

mahal na mahal ni baekhyun si sehun parang tunay niya itong kapatid. he and chanyeol would always spoil the kid everytime they'd hang out. kaya para naging inside joke na nilang lahat na mag asawa daw si chanyeol at baekhyun, at sa tuwing tatawagin ni sehun sina chanyeol at baekhyun na dad at papa, tinatawanan lang nila ito.

yung hindi nila inexpect is magiging totoo yung mga salita ni sehun.

during one of their family's parties, the parks and byuns announced the engagement of their sons, chanyeol and baekhyun.

yung dalawa naman halatang gulat at walang ideya base sa mga mukha nila na parang nakakita ng multo.

siyempre to the rescue mga kaibigan nila and they all talked to mr byun and mr park na hindi ito gusto ng mga anak nila, but the two were adamant. okay lang daw kasi si baekhyun ans chanyeol naman yun, they'll learn to love each other daw since they're best friends.

who would have expected that everything would turn into hell?

-

they got married soon after, bakit? may choice sila? but thankfully chanyeol and baekhyun remained good friends even after their marriage. but sa hindi alam ni chanyeol, unti-unti na nahulog yung kaibigan niya sa kanya.

while baekhyun kept quiet about his blooming love for his best friend, chanyeol was civil and would sleep around with people. 

alam naman ni baekhyun, kasi dahil para kay chanyeol their whole set up was for their families' business and nothing more.

si baekhyun lang talaga itong tanga that kept hoping na baka - baka lang naman - mahalin din siya ni chanyeol.

-

it was a year into their marriage that they had their first, huge fight.

it was so serious that they screamed and threw things at each other - gamit man o masasakit na salita. it was messy.

when they calmed down, baekhyun was sitting on the floor and kept crying. nawala lahat ng galit ni chanyeol at halos batokan ang sarili dahil sa itsura ni baekhyun at that moment.

he looked so fragile and broken dahil sa away nila, dahil sa mga masasakit na salita na sinabi niya.

chanyeol silently scooped his husband from the floor to their shared bed na kahit kailan man never nagamit ang word na 'shared' until that moment. chanyeol was comforting baekhyun with hugs and light kisses.

and before they knew it they were kissing each passionately, their tongues colliding, teeth clashing.

clothes were discarded, moans were heard as their hands traveled and roamed each other's bodies.

they made love without realizing they had love for each other the whole time.

-

the love making didn't stop, it happened a few times during their most vulnerable days. and everytime they wake up, either chanyeol wakes up first for a long run or baekhyun leaves to work immediately.

they never onced talked about it. pero one thing is for sure, they're not together like that.

mag asawa sila, they have sex pero hindi sila. period.

at least, it was like that para kay chanyeol. like i said, si baekhyun lang talaga itong tanga na umasa at nag mahal.

at sa lahat ng tao na mamahalin niya, yung best friend niya pa talaga na tanga sa sarili niyang nararamdaman.

pero kahit ganun set up nila, they were okay. they were still friends and at times, they were even happy to be around each other.

pero no one really knew when everything starting going downhill.

-

they were two years into their marriage and baekhyun was not blind.

oo, tanga siya. martyr at hangal sa pag-ibig pero hindi siya bulag.

chanyeol had started staying out more, partying and hooking up here and there. kasi nga diba? hindi niya kayang suklian ang aruga at pag mamahal ng asawa niya, kaya ayan. panindigan niya nalang.

he decided to stay away from his husband, for chanyeol staying away from baekhyun meant not hurting him, at all.

gago na nga, manhid pa sa sariling feelings.

-

pero nang malaman nila na buntis si baekhyun due to one of their drunken nights together, nag assume na ang lahat, especially si baekhyun na baka ito na nga ang dahilan sa pag bago ni park chanyeol. kung hindi man para kay baekhyun, then maybe para sa magiging anak nila.

oh how wrong they were.

chanyeol had gotten worse, halos di na siya umuwi kay baekhyun. it was kyungsoo and jongdae who was there and helped their friend. 

everyone else sa grupo nila already gave up understanding chanyeol and helping him realize the repercussions of his choices and actions. they were there nalang talaga for baekhyun.

pero baekhyun remained patient and understanding kahit after everything. chanyeol would apologize to him in his drunken haze and iiyak, he'd accept the apology and even comfort his husband tapos ulit na naman.

naging vicious cycle na ito ng dalawa, hindi pa ba sila napagod?

-

but one night, park chanyeol would finally realize the weight of all his actions.

their breaking point came when chanyeol went home drunk and stressed. his meeting didn't go well and he might lose a huge client.

all the pressure from his company was stressing him out like never before. not to mention the paralyzing guilt he'd feel everytime titingin siya sa mga mapungay na mata ng asawa. he hated himself for treating his husband so poorly, knowing baekhyun deserves so much better.

kaya he decided to play the villain hanggang si baekhyun na mismo ang mag decide na umalis at iwinan siya.

na baekhyun himself would walk away from him.

and then there he was - uminom, nagpaka lasing.

-

bumaba si baekhyun para uminom ng tubig ng may narinig siyang footsteps coming from the living room.

agad niya naman itong tiningnan kung sino ito, thinking it was either jongdae or kyungsoo or isa sa mga tropa niya para bisitahin siya. di naman bago for him that his friends would visit him at random times sa isang araw to make sure he was okay.

that's why he was surprise na makita ang asawa niya.

chanyeol was walking towards the stairs with sluggish movements, obviously naka inom at baka lasing pa.

pero baekhyun didn't mind the ugly stench of alcohol or the sweat sticking on his husband's clothes. baekhyun ignored it all and instead kinuha kamay ng asawa niya ang placed it on his shoulders as he tried to balance the taller by grasping at his waist.

inalalayan ni baekhyun ang asawa kahit he's 7 months pregnant and hirap din gumalaw, and unti-unti silang dalawa na umakyat ng stairs papunta ng room nila.

but during their slow climb biglang gumalaw si chanyeol na parang galit, acting na aalisin sana niya ang kamay ng asawa.

"get off me, baek." sabi ni chanyeol in an annoyed voice.

baekhyun sighed. "i will, if nasa room na tayo. you're drunk and can barely walk as it is."

pero pumiglas si chanyeol, trying to pry his husband's hands away.

"chanyeol!" baekhyun tsked, "ano ba?! wag kang galaw ng galaw baka mahul-"

but before matapos ni baekhyun ang sinasabi, chanyeol accidentally hit baekhyun's chest, causing him to lose balance.

causing him fall down the stairs.

-

dugo.

sobrang daming dugo. sa suot niyang polo, sa kamay at pate na rin sa pants at sapatos niya.

he didn't care. not when baekhyun was inside the operating room, the doctors trying to save him and the baby.

nalaglag si baekhyun five stairs down dahil he lost balance due to chanyeol hitting his chest.

and before they knew it, blood was running down baekhyun's legs as he screamed in pain.

parang nabuhosan si chanyeol ng malamig na tubig. he immediately scooped baekhyun into his arms and drove like a fucking devil papuntang hospital, desperate and guilty.

while he waited he contacted his parents and in-laws. pate na rin yung buong grupo nila.

nang dumating jongdae agad niya itong sinampal si chanyeol.

"gago ka talaga kahit na kailan! baekhyun doesn't deserve you!"

it was their fathers who felt guilty almost as much as chanyeol, kasi sila yung pumilit sa dalawa.

pero sino bang mag aakalang didto hahantong ang lahat?

kahit si yoora and kyungsoo pinagalitan siya ng sobra, even his mom, mrs park didn't have it in her to console her son.

because everything was just so fucking broken and unfixable.

-

nang lumabas ang doctor, dumiretso ito kay chanyeol.

"im sorry mister park, we did everything but we couldn't save the baby and your husband's condition has stabilized pero we still need to have him under serious observation not only physically, but also emotionally and mentally." sabi ng doctor, "the loss of the baby would affect the carrier greatly kaya we suggest everyone to be supportive and understanding."

at doon na gumuho ang mundo ni chanyeol at nawala ang kaunting pag mamahal na natira kay baekhyun para dito.

si jongdae ang unang tumulak kay chanyeol, sinusuntok suntok niya ito sa dibdib habang galit ba galit na umiiyak. minseok tried to stop him, pero sobrang emotional talaga ang lahat.

umiiyak na din si kyungsoo pate sina yoora at mama park at mama byun. tahimik naman ang iba, pero yung mga mata ni sehun ng nag tama ang mga paningin niya kay chanyeol ay puno ng galit at inis.

si chanyeol naman nag sandal lang sa pader na parang hindi alam ang gagawin.

-

nang maidala na si baekhyun sa kanyang private room, nag salita si papa byun na bawal daw lumapit si chanyeol sa anak niya at agad namang umalis upang tingnan ang kalagayan ng anak.

but it was jongin who at one time mag isang lang naka bantay kay baekhyun, na nag allow upang bumisita si chanyeol.

kahit galit ito sa pinsan niya, hindi pa din ni jongin nakayanan baliwain ang mga pakiusap sa kanya ni chanyeol para makita o maka usap ang asawa.

baekhyun was sitting down sa bed, his back towards chanyeol as he looked towards the window.

"baekhyun..." mahinang tawag nito, "baek..."

pero walang kibo ang isa at parang tila walang may naririnig.

chanyeol braved to take a step closer towards his husband. mahina itong lumapit at nang nakatayo na ito katabi ng kama ng asawa ay diyan lang nag salita si baekhyun.

"alis."

isang salita at durog na durog na si baekhyun.

"baekhyun, patawarin mo ako..." lumohod ito pero hindi umakmang hawakan ang isa, "baekhyun, please."

mahinang umiling si baekhyun bago nito tingnan ang nakaluhod na asawa sa mata.

"umalis ka na chanyeol," sambit nito na walang tono at expression sa mukha, "umalis ka na habang na sisikmura ko pang tingnan ka."

hindi na nag salita si chanyeol and just silently cried.

"okay lang sana kung ako lang eh, kinaya ko naman magpaka tanga para sayo dahil minahal kita." walang galit ang boses ni baekhyun kundi puro kalungkotan lamang, "pero ang idamay mo ang anak natin? ang idamay mo ang inosenteng bata?"

umiling si chanyeol ng mabilis, "baekhyun, aksidente-"

"aksidente?" baekhyun said humorlessly, parang walang gana ang boses.

chanyeol would prefer if baekhyun lashed out at him, curse him or anything like that.

but not like this - like he was so lifeless and lost.

"do you really believe aksidente ang nangyari, chanyeol?"

hindi ito sumagot.

"umalis ka na, please. at huwag na huwag ka mag papakita sakin."

-

it's been three years since nakipag hiwalay si baekhyun kay chanyeol at lumipat ng japan kasama ang pamilya.

ever since then, hindi na niya ito nabalitaan man. there would be days na babangitin ng mga pinsan niya or ni kyungsoo ang pangalan ni baekhyun pero everytime andiyan siya, tumatahimik ang lahat.

it's been three years and yes, his family and friends had forgiven him pero that doesn't mean nakalimutan nila.

that doesn't mean babalik ang dati dahil masyado nang sira at magulo ang lahat.

lumalakad na ngayon si chanyeol pauwi. he didn't bother using his car, needing the light breeze in the air to calm him down.

he was walking beside the park kung saan sila nag lalaro noon nina baekhyun noong mga bata pa sila. those were amazing times, he thought.

chanyeol observed the park and how it never changed through the years even though the people that used to play in it did.

and then a beautiful little boy caught his attention. he looked like a two year old as he ran with a huge smile on his face.

hindi alam ni chanyeol kung bakit at napangiti na din siya while observing the baby that suddenly tripped and cried as he yelled, "papa!"

pupuntahan na sana ito ni chanyeol nang biglang may lalaki na kumuha sa bata at agad itong pinatahan gamit ang mga halik at yakap.

chanyeol stood frozen on the spot as he stared and stared at the person cooing at the little boy.

it was baekhyun. baekhyun who the little boy had called papa.

confused, chanyeol continued to stare until a tall man came up to them and gave them a tight hug. the man kissed the boy's cheeks before planting a chaste kiss on baekhyun's soft lips.

they looked like a happy family. something baekhyun had always wanted, and kahit durog na durog ang puso niya ngayon, chanyeol was happy. happy for baekhyun that he found the happiness he deserved and had been looking for.

and totoo nga ang sabi nila, nasa huli ang pag sisisi.

and you should only accept the love you deserve.


End file.
